


A Meeting of the Minds

by notjustmom



Series: Oddities [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Tony visits Wakanda to work with Shuri... this might be how they meet...





	A Meeting of the Minds

“So.”

“I said no interruptions tod -” Shuri glanced up in irritation to see Tony Stark grinning at her. “You are - you’re - damn, I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I forgot, no I didn’t forget - I just got caught up in -” 

“Call me Tony.” He looked down at his right arm in a cast and shrugged. “I heard you could do something about my heart.”

“Yeah, I think I’ve got something that might help.” She looked him over and could see each and every broken bone in his body; those long healed and those just beginning to heal and wondered how he was still alive.

“To be honest, I’m not sure either, some days.” He sat down next to her and gazed around her lab, then shook his head with a sigh. “Damn. The things I could have done here -”

Shuri blushed and was speechless for once, when her brother walked in.

“Stark, my friend, you arrived early. You are the only one I’ve ever witnessed to silence my sister.”

“Not my intention, T’Challa - I intend to spend the next few weeks listening to her talk my ear off, unless she has better things to do?”

T’Challa laughed, then watched as his sister and Stark put their heads together and started chattering over those things he would never understand, but was glad they did. He shook his head, then walked out of the room where he almost collided with Natasha.

“Two peas in a pod.” Natasha chuckled.

“Yes. It’s good for her to meet someone at least as smart as she is.”

“Yeah, it will be an experience for him, he’s usually the smartest person in the room, though I think she will give him a run for his money.”

“Are you a betting woman, Natasha?”

“What’s on your mind, T’Challa?”

“I give them three hours before she throws him out of her lab.”

“I think he’ll last six.”

“A wager, then?”

“You’re on.”


End file.
